


Perspective

by Bether



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Future Tense, Gen, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Third Person, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bether/pseuds/Bether
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their own version of the events (whatever they may be).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> For Lisa and Kelly who love NCIS. Set nowhere in particular after Season 2.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of CBS/DPB; I am simply borrowing them for my purposes. Please don't sue.

Later, when everything's over, Tony will explain what happened with as much exaggeration as fact. McGee will get the facts right, but he won't emphasize what's important very well. Ziva will tell the story fine but distract (READ: frighten) any listeners with comments about how she could have tortured, maimed or killed the perp with whatever had been around.

Abby, who wasn't there, will take Tony's version and add even _more_ exaggeration, along with wild gesticulation and conjecture. Ducky, who also wasn't there, will start to weave the tale as he was told it (probably by Gibbs) but will go off on a tangent relating to a story he _was_ present for—or possibly something interesting he just happens to know—and eventually the listener will leave or he'll forget what he was originally talking about. Palmer, who definitely wasn't there, will only hear bits and pieces and ask confused questions that no one will bother to answer.

The only one who would get it right is Gibbs and he's not talking (to anyone except Ducky because he's an old friends and Vance because he doesn't have much of a choice). He'll write his report and his agent's will match it because they'll leave out the bullshit or be forced to rewrite it but no one will ever speak the real, _whole_ truth. Gibbs isn't bothered, though; no two people experience the same thing the same way.

Besides, the important thing is that the people involved know what happened. And Gibbs always, _always _makes sure they do. (Except when he's protecting someone who needs it or punishing someone the system can't and then it's always for the greater good—or so he works to convince himself as he drinks bourbon in his basement and builds boats named after ex-wives with hand tools.)


End file.
